Elf-kind
While similar in look and physical design, Elves are very much different than their cousin Humans. Generally more attractive, with longer, sharper features and pale skin, no Elf could be mistaken for a man. Their pointed ears could be hidden by their commonly long, light-colored hair, but their light bones set into slender frames designed for lithe and nimble movements would be difficult to disguise. What Elves gain in agility, speed, and flexibility, they lose in strength and brute force, easily overpowered in a match of muscle. Muscle, it would seem, is the only pure weakness of the Elves, a race that is longer lived than most other beings in Aspera. They are also gifted with greater senses; sight, taste, smell, hearing, and touch are all superior to those of both Humans and Dwarves. So the question that many ask is… why have they not taken control of the land? Why have they not overpopulated the forests and expanded? For one, the Elves are a far less passionate race than Man-kind. It is unknown if they are simply less capable of extreme emotion, or if it is a societal attribute, but it is what it is. They have no wish to conquer. They have no will for war. The only way to incite them, as a whole, is to invade their world and disrupt their way of life. Then, you will come to know their wrath. The second reason, though less by choice, is that only one in fifty females can bear children. There is no way to tell which are capable until they become pregnant. It is considered a great honor in their community to parent children, and a great dishonor to waste a pregnancy on half-human spawn. That is partially why most Elves keep their distance from Humans, especially the females. The Elves are a peaceful race that prefers their privacy to most anything else. Though they are generally dispassionate, they can be very fierce warriors. Death in Elven society is very serious, as each that dies is a heavy loss to their numbers. This is one of the primary reasons that they prefer to avoid conflict. Avg. Life Expectancy-'' 400-425 Asperan Years ''Avg. Height-'' 5’8” – 6’8” ''Avg. Weight-'' 85lbs. – 130lbs. ''Language-'' Elven '''Ability Modifiers:'Strength | Average Intelligence | Good Speed | Excellent Agility | Amazing Magic | Excellent Cities/Regions: Ashlin Forest Crimsonwood Forest names in Aspera consist of an original first name, and a generic, fantasy surname. Like Sidra Moonsong Half-Elves Not a race of their own, Half-elves are the result of Human and Elf offspring. If the mother if an Elf, the child will generally have more predominant Elf qualities… sharper tips to the ears, lighter bones. If the mother is human, the ears may barely appear to be pointed, or the child may tend to have darker hair. Otherwise, Half-Elves, though rare, are basically the same in build despite maternity. The primary difference between the two is more regional than physical. Though many Humans can be rude and xenophobic to members of other races, as a whole the Human occupied territories are accepting of all sorts of beings. As such, a Half-Elf born to a human female wouldn’t be a very big deal. In the Elven community, however, Half-breeds are next to sacrilege. For a woman to waste her gift of childbearing on a human would be a slap in the face to the Elven people. It isn’t to say that the Elves will treat the child poorly, only that they will constantly be reminded of who they are in the eyes of those around them. Avg. Life Expectancy-'' 100-250 Asperan Years ''Avg. Height-'' 5’5” – 6’5” ''Avg. Weight-'' 100lbs. – 150lbs. ''Language-'' Elven/Human on Upbringing '''Ability Modifiers:' Strength | Average Intelligence | Good Speed | Good Agility | Excellent Magic | Good Category:Races of Aspera